Siren Says
by Guardian of the Phoenix
Summary: a gang of Sirens are looking for the fable Fountain of youth to entarl power can Jack stop them Slash BoyXboy


I came up with this story after watching Siren Says and decided to have a little fun with Jake and his friends and a siren.

The American Dragon soared though the sky it was a cold night with it being winter in all Jake Long has just returned from fighting a group of sorcerers who had two ancient Egyptian artifacts the Mirror of Isis and the Sword of Seth.

Jake couldn't help but wonder what they wanted with them for as far as he knew they had no true magical priorities the mirror had healing powers he knew but the sword held no power at all and those sorcerers went though hell getting them too.

He phone began to ring "Yo Fu I got em but hey dose the sword have any power at all I mean they went though so much just to get them it doesn't make sense they would kill all those guards if they didn't have any true power"

"True kid but hey these guys were not the brightest they probably didn't check out the right information look Jake gramps said get here pronto with those artifacts" said Fu

"I'm on it" said Jake he hung up then strange music started to play and singing

_Heed my words come to me_

_You're in my power _

_There is no good in your heart_

_As I sing give them to me _

_Chaos and misery we shall do_

_Together we will do_

_Together _

_You and me_

All of a sudden Jake didn't want to give the sword or mirror back all that matter was the person singing and the hell they would command.

"Jake here on the rooftop here I am come to me baby I love you come to me" said the voice

Without so much as a second thought Jake nosedive into the air _"wait stop why are you doing this"_ part of him reasoned but hey he didn't care at the moment.

He landed on the roof of one of the apartment buildings in a perfect 10 point landing.

"Good Dragon now hand me the Talismans" said a voice smooth and seductive

A hooded figure walked into the moonlight "Come give me the mirror"

There was a glazed look in Jake's eyes as he was about to hand them over

"Good now well play a game called Siren Says ha"

As luck would have the moonlight hit the mirror which in turn hit Jake

"What hey who the hell are you?"

The hooded figure laugh softly "I can be your dream or your worse nightmare now hand me those items or else"

"Or else Team Dragon gonna kick yo ass"

The duo turn to see Haley ,Lao shi Fu Dog, Trixie and Spud all ready to fight.

"Give it up Siren your days are number" said Trixie

"Huh what?"

"Damn you no matter the objects shall soon be mine"

With a laugh and a spin of water the hooded figure disappeared.

"Hey what's going on?" asked Jake who was very confuse

"Jake we got a problem there is a Siren loose and they want those items bad" said Gramps

"What I thought those items were useless" said Jake

"We thought so too but it seems there might be more then we thought I will take them to the shop were they will be safeguarded" said Lao Shi

"I'll call the Dragon council and let them know what's up" said Fu

"And we'll get to bed it's one in the morning boy I need to get some sleep otherwise mama Trixie will look like a troll's mama"

"Yes everyone have a good night's rest and be in the shop tomorrow after school"

Everyone took off in different directions while one was in the shadows.

"Hmm Dragon you and your little friends shall pay but first the sword and mirror"

The next day

The next morning when Jake woke up, he was sure that the gods themselves would not be able to get him out of his bed.

Of course that all changed when his mom walked into his room.

"Jacob Luke Long, get out of bed right now." she said as she walked over to his alarm clock to shut it off.

"You are going to be late for school if you don't get moving right now."

With a groan he forced himself out of bed dress and went out the door.

He met up with Trixie and Spud in home room they began to discuss last night events.

"Maybe the sword has hidden properties that no one discovered yet" said Spud "I did a little research this morning the mirror has healing powers that is what stop you from handing over the mirror and sword as for the sword…" he trailed off

"What" the other two chorused but were interrupted

"Class we have three new students Seireeni Angel Stella Starlight and Chimera Darkhomle please make them feel welcome"

The whole class held it's breath the new students were like supermodels very alluring and extremely beautiful.

One of them a long dark haired green eyed beauty walked up "I am Seireeni me and my friends moved from Greece to New York and we hope to very good friends with you"

The other girls begin to giggle then they were told to take seats next to Jake Trixie and Spud.

Raven took the one next to Jake while the other two took seats next to the other two

"Hi I am Jake Long"

"Seireeni you have Gym next right?" asked Seireeni with a smile

"Ye-e-eah um you?"

"Yep maybe you could walk with me?"

"Sure"

"Miss Angel-

"I am sorry Miss"

"Well since this first day I'll overlook it"

"No I mean I a guy see my mom really wanted girl so when I was born she named me Seireeni"

"Oh well still no talking"

The teacher turned her back

"I understand if you don't what to walk to class"

"Uh no I do I mean everyone needs friends I guess we could be right?" said Jake a little disappointed

The other boy nodded but thought Oh Jakey we will be more then that and soon I will rule the world

Well first chapter done and Seireeni means siren in Finnish enjoy


End file.
